The invention relates to an apparatus for the detoxification of blood by means of adsorbents and/or carrier bound enzymes in accordance with the method of the so-called hemoperfusion. In this method the blood is conducted in an artificially produced, extracorporeal circuit through a capsule or column which is filled, for example, with adsorption means. A survey regarding the relevant prior art may be found in the book "Entgiftung mit Haemoperfusion" (Detoxificaton By Means Of Hemoperfusion), published by Carl Bindernagel, Friedberg/Hessen, 1977 or in the work "Hemoperfusion Over Ion-Exchange Resins and Polymeric Adsorbents", International Journal of Artificial Organs, Volume 1, Number 196, 1978.
Different problems occur in the prior art devices for the blood detoxification according to the hemoperfusion method. These problems cannot be solved simultaneously in an optimal manner due to the requirements being incompatible or to some extent seemingly incompatible. It is of special importance in this connection that the adsorbents which come into consideration, for example, active charcoal or certain synthetic resins as well as certain carrier bound enzymes have a strongly impairing effect on the corpuscular blood components upon direct contact therewith, especially causing a high loss of thromocytes. In order to avoid this effect as much as possible, the particles of adsorption means are frequently provided with a coating, for example, of cellulose derivatives partially in combination with albumins. The coating should have a high permeability for the substances to be adsorbed, however, at the same time they prevent the direct contact between the corpuscular blood components and the adsorbents. For this purpose hollow fibers made of cellulose derivatives are also used which are filled with an adsorbtion means while the blood contacts the outside of the hollow fibers.